


White Sunshine

by TreywisKrucks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Falling In Love, Imprinting, King Harry, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, Omega Verse, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreywisKrucks/pseuds/TreywisKrucks
Summary: "I'm willing to provide you aid of ten thousand infantry, ten thousand cavalry, additional canons as well without the revenue," Harry diligently offered.Louis let out a sigh and raised an eyebrow, "Go on, what's your catch?""Sleep with me."OrPrincess Louis arrives to the city of Charilaos to seek help from the one Alpha he knows can positively bend the course of their defeat but the Alpha in mind clearly has vividly differing plans.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 25
Kudos: 142





	1. Cashmere

The throne was at the highest position in the room which was shrouded with darkness. On both sides of the throne was an expanse of water falling to move forward through the steps of granite depositing them into the lines on ponds which paused at the entrance. The ends of the courtroom was where the courtiers placed themselves and the balcony screens above were for the royal family.

Harry was aware that his throne room was the most beautiful in the entirety of Mighkette and his province one amongst the most prosperous if not the most. Their affinity towards war and practicality was the reason it was this well respected. At least under Harry's rule. He had ascended to the throne three years ago at the wee age of twenty-one because of the tragic death of his father. He was leading an expedition against the Northern Kingdoms and the warfield he so admired also took his last breath. No sooner did he finish the final rites of his father, he charged into battle. A vehement two weeks later, bathed in blood, he beheaded the enemy before his entire army and retreated to his capitol for the crowning ceremony. 

Upon his coronation to the throne of Salasay, his cousin Mendel had revolted against the throne to obtain kinship and the revolt lasted as long as his death. Gruesomely finite.

Harry was a very different Alpha and an even more versatile leader in comparison to his father. He was a visionary and a genius, the first year to his rule attested that. Their treasuries filled up instantly, the taxes in his own city grew reasonable, the people voluntarily contributed to the royal treasury in extra. Harry was an incredibly strict king but in a very eerie manner, he was also extremely generous to his people. How he balanced his sword, nobody ever knew. 

He was inherently cunning but he had a thin strand of gold wrapped around it and that was reserved for his people. 

People who excluded his courtiers. They were just privileged morons who had two fully functional brain cells and even those two brain cells failed them occasionally. The session of the court which was proceeding was attesting to it. 

His attention withdrew and fluttered around like a butterfly. Three years and finally peace. Harry was aware of the dedication he worked towards it but he was thoroughly bored at this point. No wars, no revolts, no elaborate political schemes to overthrow him. Kings and chiefs kept pestering him with proposals of their offsprings. His life had grown boring and he desperately wished something or someone at the least could rectify that. 

While they continued discussing the future plans, the guard at the door intervened and quietly walked into the room. "Your Majesty, the Princess of Netherwell desires an audience with you immediately."

Harry's eyebrow rose and allowed his thoughts to filter out on how their relationship remained with Netherwell. "Aren't Netherwell and Selwiyer at war?"

Liam looked at Harry and affirmed, "Yes, Your Majesty, they're at war and Selwiyer has asked help from Pantherion," and then subsequently added to the information provided, "aid has arrived to them and Netherwell is not anywhere close to victory."

This much of information was sufficient enough to know what the Omega Princess desired from him. 

"We must stress that on the fact that Princess Louis cut off Minister Shellon's hand," another minister informed.

"For valid reasons," Zayn's voice resounded through the courtroom. "I am positive if what he attempted with the Princess would have been attempted with me, I am sure, my darling brother would've cut his throat at the least."

"Right, brother?" Zayn's overtly sweet voice questioned Harry whose eyes had been at the topmost balcony alongside the other courtiers.

Turning back towards the court, Harry shook his head dismissively, "Omegas."

"He will ask for aid, Your Majesty," another minister assured him.

"Let's see," Harry responded and added under his breath, "not like any of you are providing any entertainment anyway."

"Clear the courtroom," Harry ordered, "and let him in."

It didn't take long for his order to be followed. The men and women filed out of the room leaving only the Commander in Chief looked at the fellow Alpha. 

"Try being more respectful," Liam advised. "Netherwell is relatively conservative."

Harry gave a dubious glare, "You're talking as if I'm going to nail him as soon I see him."

"I wouldn't be surprised!" Zayn called out from the balcony. "He is pretty."

"You're the annoying one," Harry called out and smirked at Liam, "keep your Omega in check."

This time Zayn was the one to glare at his brother and dismissively sighed before leaving. 

As Harry waited on his throne, a sultry sweet scent seeped into the room. Lemongrass dipped with honey and a touch of pumpkin spice. The smell of freshness was singing to Harry's heart and led him into a brief spur of delirious. Pushing his eyes wide open was the minute the elaborate sedan chair was brought in by the bearers. The wood was wielded with intricate artwork over every surface, glass shielded the inside with curtains on both the side. 

The man did not dare get out. He stayed inside and waited until the men carrying the shrouded chair held out a long screen before the Emperor. Knowing the implications of the screen drawn, Harry got up from his throne and moved forward. 

"I've heard you're well versed in different languages." 

The Princess paused for a minute and his voice responded, "I am."

"Française?"

"Oui."

 _"Then why have you asked your guards to remain when I adhered to your custom of clearing the courtroom?"_ Harry questioned him in vapid french. 

_Forgive me,"_ he apologised, _"In my native land unmated Alphas and Omegas aren't allowed to be together without a third person present."_

Sighing, he knew the river would turn its course and the Alpha would receive his opportunity to dismiss them all. 

"Why are you here?" Harry averted.

"We need help," the Omega informed him, "Selwiyer's forces are too formidable and if we actually want to win against them, the only province who can help is yours."

Harry stretched his neck, taking his place on the side of granite which confined the water, "Those are hardcore facts which anybody can tell not just you, Princess Louis," he tutted with indifference layered very clearly, "tell me what's in it for us?"

"Twenty-six per cent of Netherwell's revenue."

If Harry did not have a firm grip, he would've fallen into the water. The proposition was like hanging meat before a raging lion, utterly detectable. Twenty-six per cent from a province that wealthy was a huge gain and if he didn't know better he would've jumped at the offer and Zayn would have chided him. Reigning his interest, he sighed and noticed this was the right moment to clutch onto. 

_"Can you dismiss all your guards?"_ Harry asked in fluent French. 

The silence affirmed the hesitance and reluctance of the royal. 

_"Please."_ He added for good measures.

Adherence came slowly but it came and in the next few moments the courtroom had only two inhabitants in it. The Alpha and the Omega. The only thing which separated the two of them was the curtain of the sedan chair.

"Twenty-six is a lot, you cannot possibly want more," Louis' voice was thunderous and quick. 

"I can," Harry affirmed, "and trust me, I will."

"Could you come out of your chair? I want to bear witness to the person behind the voice," Harry placed the request.

"If it is true that your desire lies in not aiding us, you can bid it clearly," the Omega's voice was bordering irate and Harry's amusement bordering his displeasure.

"I'm speaking in earnest," Harry responded calmly, hoping it'll ease him because he knew speaking in a slow pace relieved Omegas using a bit knowledge for benefit wasn't going to harm him. 

While Louis considered the next request, the Alpha's mind played a poem from the old depicting their situation perfectly. 

_“Will you walk into my parlour?” said the spider to the fly._

Before he could reminisce the entirety of the poem, Louis' voice came through. 

"Help me out, please?" Even though the demand in his voice was adamant, he preserved courtesy by adding the please. Omegas, always taught to be polite even if their rational asked them to punch the person before them.

"Sure." Harry agreed and took the hand in his own and carefully pulled him out of it. His long sleeves dangling down cut in the shape of an umbrella. The pale white sticking to his person in a fierce contrast to his skin tone and just when Harry thought all his hurdles had concluded, his newfound happiness died a silent death. He was wearing a veil which wasn't even transparent. 

The only thing visible were his eyes and hair.

Guiding the Omega to the seat beside the water body, he made sure their hands remained held. 

"I must remind you, I am very proficient in sword fighting and cut one of your ministers' fingers as well," Louis told him, "forcing yourself on me will just make things inconvenient."

"Princess Louis, I'll tell this only once, so listen well," he began, his gaze unwavering from his eyes, "there's a fine distinction between me and other Alphas, they force, I make sure the object of my affection chooses me voluntarily."

"That's called consent, not rudimentary Alpha coercion."

"Exactly my point." 

Louis refused to bend his sight into submission. "Are you willing to aid us?"

Harry gave him a grin, "Am I?"

"Twenty-six per cent is very reasonable of an offer," Harry extended to him, "but I thought it would be wise to hand you a proposition in return as well."

Louis' eyes squinted faintly in suspicion, it was clear Harry had thrown him off guard and the Alpha continued to do so.

"I'm willing to provide you aid of ten thousand infantry, ten thousand cavalry, additional canons as well without the revenue."

Louis let out a sigh and raised an eyebrow, "Go on, what's your catch?"

"Sleep with me."

Louis' eyes widened in shock at the preposterous suggestion which was uttered out. As he geared towards giving a response filled with vehemence and poison, Harry cut him off. 

"You're nearing towards your heat," Harry noted, "and since you have retreated from the war field judging by the mud on your shoes, there isn't a chance you'll reach Netherwell before it breaks."

"So I'm offering you an opportunity of a sort."

"To whore myself out?" He questioned, the rage showing itself clearly in his intonation, as he stood up.

Harry chuckled and yanked the Omega towards his person, quickly placing his hand around his waist, causing the Omega to bend backwards, his head hardly over the water. 

"It's not whoring, Dear Louis," Harry assured, "it's giving you a choice."

"I'll be there to assure your victory myself," Harry added, "and you do know the litanies of my bravado."

Louis' eyes were wrapped in a cold fury which mirrored the colour of his eyes and exactly then Harry undid his scarf to allow his eyes to drink his beauty. 

Zayn wasn't joking when he mentioned Louis was pretty. His blue eyes were definitely the most attractive feature on his face but his rose-pink lips were equally mesmerising. His jaw was sharp with clear skin which seemed to be kissed by moonlight itself. And above everything seething rage was emanating from his expression. In accordance to Harry, he was beauty in its purest form. 

"If you're done admiring me, may I have my scarf back?" Louis bit out, "And recommend a more sane suggestion."

"It is a sane suggestion," Harry stood in the same position, holding Louis over the water, "I will provide you haven for your heat and aid regardless of your choice but I am giving you an option to spend it with me and maybe certain your chances of winning the war."

Louis looked away from the Alpha and gulped, as Harry brought him firmly on his feet. His hand clutching the Alpha's arm firmly while the other laid rest over his chest. 

"I'm interested in you and in accordance with you," Harry smirked, his lips dangerously close to the Omega's, looking at his arm, "you very much are as well."

Louis instantly gathered his hands towards his person and fiercely competitive darted his eyes back at the Alpha.

"If I do agree to your terms, this will be blackmail and not consent," he retorted with a streak of arrogance which only aroused Harry.

The Alpha leaned in to smell him and tightened his hold around his lower waist, "I'll politely disagree because when you want this, you will call for me."

* * *

"You did what?!" Liam exclaimed.

Liam was glaring at the Alpha with absolute no regard to concealment of his emotions. Harry made a number of stupid decisions and this just topped the list.

"Alphas and their cocks never cease to amaze me," Zayn declared, holding his hands up, "how can your entire dynamic always think with your dicks?"

"Harry, please tell me you did not just reject twenty-six per cent of fucking Netherwell," Liam repeated, slowly, "just for a one-off."

Harry squinted his eyes, giving away the impression he was thinking and then nodded, "That's exactly what I did."

"And he agreed?" Zayn asked, frustrated by the turn of incredulity. 

"Not yet."

"I hope he doesn't at all," Liam muttered, "at least it'll redeem your decision-making skills."

Harry groaned and turned to his brother, "Why is he so negative?"

The two of them glared at him. 

"There's something about him, it's so fucking riveting," Harry muttered staring off into space, "he is so beautiful and I don't understand the reason for my attraction."

"So you believe fucking him will easily solve this mystery?" Zayn threw. 

"Yep." 

Zayn rolled his eyes at his brother's antics and sighed in exasperation and continued eating while Harry laid out the plan of action if Louis did decide to accept his aid. Subsequently, he layered the course of how they were going to go to war after the following three days and discussed the war field at the borders of Selwiyer. 

As they continued talking, the night grew colder and thicker. Noticing the lateness of the day, Liam's voice reasoned, "I think we can negotiate the twenty-six per cent to thirty."

At that exact moment, a guard knocked at his door, seeking permission to come forward. On receiving it, the woman came inside to hand a piece of parchment to the Emperor.

"Dismissed," he told the woman and opened the letter. __

_I expect you to burn this after you receive it. Nobody can know what is going to transpire between the two of us in the next three or four days except for your brother if you want it. I've already given orders to clear the entire summer palace to ensure our solitary confinement._

Cocking his head in Liam's direction, he smirked, "You were saying?"


	2. Cologne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the smut was awful, please forgive me. I triedddd, okay? 😭😭😭

When midnight air cooled down on the floor of earthen lands, Harry quickly made his way through the tunnel and got into the summer palace which was located at the further end of their grounds. 

The palace grounds were extensive in the most modest of terms. With private orchards and vineyards, it oversaw the lakes from its position. A stream flowed on the grounds with numerous wells place judiciously over the place. Towards the slope of the tapering end was the summer palace. Flanked with trees and the birth of the stream, there were swings situated over the water to let their legs rest.

The palace was in no way as huge as the main building but the architectural significance of it was a notch greater. The walls were made of sandstone and had lovely engravings throughout the place. The wooden screens were easily movable and all the rooms consisted of gold threaded windows. And Harry had given Louis the room which was meant for the Emperor.

His seduction did pay but the tug in his heart did not settle down.

On reaching the suite, Harry smelt amour in the air. The smell of Louis' heat was incredibly inviting. 

"May I come in?" Harry questioned, knocking the door.

"I'd be incredibly disappointed if you don't, surely," Louis' voice came through. 

On pushing the door, he felt darkness engulf the room profusely. The lights weren't present and the only source of luminance stood in the room, parting fire to the candles in glassed chandelier. His back was turned and in accordance to what he could see, Louis' light coloured robes flowed down with his back turned. 

"I hope you burnt it," his voice greeted, his back still turned away. 

"I did," Harry promised and grabbed another candle before he positioned himself at the opposite end of the chandelier. His eyes were still grazing the beauty of the Omega which was highlighted in the golden glow of the candlelight. 

"How many Omegas have been there before me?" Louis questioned, carefully moving ahead to light the next batch. 

"Sex? Many, but seduction at the fate of a war?" Harry asked with a smile, "You're the first."

Louis let an amused smile surface on his lips, "Sweet talk before fucking my brains out?" He questioned, "I like it."

"I do have consent for the said fucking, right?" Harry verified.

"I wouldn't call you if you didn't have my goodwill."

"I assume you don't want me to bond you to me."

Louis let out a chuckle, "You assumed right."

"Anything else I must remember?"

"Just hopes and aspirations," Louis smirked, as he lit the last few, "I hope you dominate your bed the same way you do with the field."

Realization came to him slow, as he noticed the man complete the circle and collide with him. His robes were clinging in transparency to his skin, contouring his body, "You're wet."

"I'm wet indeed," Louis repeated, looking at his robes and finally looked into his eyes, "but my question is, are you going to do something about it?"

Harry's eyes turned dark instantly, holding the man by his waist, he put him over his shoulder and moved towards the end to pull the chandelier chains. 

Singlehandedly managing to place the chandelier appropriately, he sauntered to the bed. Tossing Louis over the bed, he stripped himself clean of clothes and quickly pulled the robe off the Omega, discarding it without a second thought. 

Lowering himself on the Omega, Louis leaned up to smash his lips on top of the Alpha's. The intensity which came alongside the act was vigorous. Louis was no rookie to the act of kissing, his tongue vehemently fighting through the Alpha's, it was passion or desire, Harry wasn't aware but he needed to touch the Omega. He desperately had to have his hands all over the Omega's burning skin and fuck him so hard that any Alpha after him wouldn't be able to compare.

Seemingly Louis reciprocated the feelings and was viciously rubbing against him. Easily transfering the water onto the expanse of his chest alongside the sweat which was rebuilding itself upon his skin. 

Harry's hands were keen in knowing the man and without any warning whatsoever they moved between his legs to spread them filthily. Louis' shy reluctance was seen in the slow manner in the way he moved away but Harry was having none of it, he kept his knee in between to part his legs and allowed his fingers to circle around his cock while his thumb rubbed the underside of it.

Louis gasped loudly through their kiss initating a smirk on the man's face, retreating from his place. Their desires we're reaching their apex but Harry felt the need to push them and last longer. 

Harry didn't while time away and slipped down to nudge the tip of his cock causing Louis to moan but turn his gaze downwards in confusion. 

"What are you-" Louis struggled to breathe, as he spat out his words, "doing?!"

Maintaining eye contact with the Omega, Harry took his entire cock into his mouth. And Louis _screamed_. 

Grinning, he sucked carefully, drowning his entire cock in his throat, assuring it hit the back of his throat successfully. Harry's senses were flooded with Omega pheromones, as he suckled on Louis' cock and he was aware that Louis felt the same with his own pheromones. The familiarity of pleasure was exacting them to ecstasy. 

Another throw of pleasure nudged Harry to move his fingers into the treasure which was truly kept inside. As soon as the Alpha allowed his hands to advance in the said direction, Louis let out a whine. 

The rosebud was overflowing with Louis' slick hardly required stimulation. The alpha was aware of how sensitive the place was and how sensitive it became during a heat. He wasted no more time than needed and rammed his fingers into his hole with no warning. 

"Fuck." Louis cursed. 

As he continued slurping on his cock, Harry's fingers scissored their way into his hole searching for that one spot which held all the power. Twisting his way through the moans of his Omega, Harry finally found the spot necessary and had Louis moaning directions in seconds. 

"There!"

Innocently looking up, he pressed away from the spot causing him to let out tears, "There?"

"No! Fucking back!" He yelled instigating Harry to drift away again until he caressed it with a feather light touch. 

"I am going to come!" Louis breathed out and instantly, Harry caught the base of his cock allowing more tears to spill on his cheeks. 

"Not until I'm in you."

In the split of a second, Louis' fingers grasped Harry's hair and pulled the Alpha up, "Then what the fuck are you waiting for? Am I not yours at this fucking moment?!"

Letting out a growl, his lips latched onto his shoulder chewing themselves inside while he pushed his cock inside Louis. Hitting the right spot hardly took a second before he could yell out loudly. 

His fingers lace around Louis' nape and pull him into a kiss while he gyrates against his hip, slapping enough to create friction. The Omega however is lost in the sea of his kisses and the ecstasy Harry is going to bring him. The shiver which was running through his body laid testimony to how pleasurable the Omega was feeling. 

As he ravages Louis' lips, he allows his pace to fasten, quickened his thrusts, lined them up rhythmically. The Omega moaned loudly into his mouth but Harry took it as an opportunity to ease himself into his mouth. Licking through his lips and inviting his tongue to wrestle his own in a swift pace. 

Sensing his knot breaking through his cock, Harry withdrew from the Omega writhing against him. "Open your eyes, Lou," Harry nudged him, nuzzling his neck. 

Louis' vivid blue eyes burst open, allowing himself to be caressed by his gaze. Harry felt an overwhelming rush to claim him. The Omega was the prettiest he had ever laid his eyes on and if he wanted a Queen beside him on the throne and in his heart, Louis was becoming a very interesting choice. Looming over Louis' neck, he licked over his mating gland and the Omega's breath hitched and his orgasm was rushed down upon his knot. 

If that could bring him to orgasm, he wondered what a bite would do to his beautiful Omega. 

Reigning his overwhelming desire for the man, he turned Louis' head to bit the other side of his neck instead. Taking a deep breath, he orgasmed and relief spread through him.

* * *

"Louis, wake up," Harry said shaking the man, "come on, I don't know when our next wave will hit."

Louis groaned and turned the other side and pulled the sheets over himself. 

"Are you really not hungry?"

"Let me sleep!"

Harry pursed his lips to think of an alternative but knew this was going to bite him in the ass so he smiled and finished his own food. 

\---

"I'm hungry!" Louis muttered grabbing Harry's arm, his next wave was in the periphery and Louis was looking up at him with a pout. 

"I didn't command you not to feed yourself, there are fruits on the table," Harry snapped and turned to the other side. 

The Omega did bring the fruits and placed the tray on the bed and shook him awake. 

"What is your problem?!" Harry snarled sitting up and the change in his position was all what Louis required. He slid easily into his lap and placed his head on Harry's shoulder, "Feed me, Alpha?" He purred causing the basest instinct in him to awaken. 

"You're a monster, Louis," Harry acknowledged with a tut, as he held the apple to his mouth. 

\---

"Tell me about Netherwell," Harry instigated when Louis very carefully descended into the bath. 

On noticing the scrunch of his nose, Harry rose his eyes in amusement and beckoned him closer in the water. Turning him around, he beckoned Louis in his direction to situate him between his legs, back facing his chest. 

"Why do you want to know about Netherwell?" 

"It's gifted by nature, great landscape, flourishing immensely according to my reports." 

Louis rolled his eyes and his bitterness was clear through his voice, "There's nothing you see beyond that?"

"Classic oppression of Omegas," he continued to answer. 

"We're very conservative," Louis began, Harry's hands traced over his shoulders to relieve the knots. "I'm not allowed to go anywhere without a chaperone or an Alpha family member."

"We aren't allowed to sword fight or indulge in masculine activities," he additionally placated.

"Judging by your tone, you aren't pleased by any of it."

Louis let out a dry laugh, "I'm not allowed to chose an Alpha on my own either."

Now this wasn't something acceptable or even nearly civilised. Nobody except for the Omega dictated his choice to wed or bed an Alpha and to govern that choice was atrocious if not downright cruel.

"If you imprint?"

"I don't know actually," Louis confessed, "since no Omega of the Royal family has ever imprinted."

Harry hummed in understanding and continued working on Louis' shoulders and fingers, "Have you slept with anybody before me?"

Louis chuckled at the interrogation and leaned back on his collarbone, "Do you desire to have your ego stroked?"

"Mere curiosity," Harry smirked, his voice betraying his insincerity.

"You're the first," he stretched his neck and kissed his jaw. 

"You don't share their conservative views on anything?"

"Except for doing everything in your power to protect your people, nothing."

"So this is doing everything to protect your people? Just business." Harry mused nuzzling his neck and lowering his hand to stroke his cock residing between his legs. 

"Or maybe I'm just immensely fond of your arrogance."

"I'm surprised you didn't cut my face off when I took my liberties with you."

Louis' lips twisted into a smirk of amusement, his eyes glinting with mischief, "You regret the lack of violence as well? So do I."

Harry's laugh was music to his ears, turning the Omega towards his person, he allowed his legs to wrap around his torso. "I'll show you violence, all right."

\---

"What's your favourite colour?" Harry questioned, initiating a chuckle from Louis, "Why?"

"I want to know." Harry shrugged, as Louis dried himself before the mirror while the Alpha drank his nakedness. 

"Emerald green," he grinned and turned, "Yours?"

"The blue of your eyes."

"How many Omegas have you used it on?" Louis smile, peeking from the mirror.

"I don't spend my mating cycles with anybody."

Walking towards him, Louis let his eyes stay paused on the Alpha and threw his leg on the other side, "Makes two of us."

\---

"What's on your mind?" Louis' hand shipped itself to Harry's cheeks.

Harry had been spent on thoughts through their food break his mind was wandering everywhere as Louis held conversation. 

"I was thinking about the robberies at the border," Harry muttered.

"Rouge Alphas?"

"With an Omega leader." 

"Fancy."

"It started a few weeks back out of nowhere." Harry continued slowly and deliberately, "They steal everything which is passing between the Phyllis and our border."

"Everything as in?"

"Food supplies particularly and healing potions."

Humming, Louis' fingers moved over his mane, nudging the strands stuck on his forehead. "Which healing potions?"

"Some orange extract mixed with beans, that's all I remember Rhaea yelling my ears off for it."

"Can you bring me to orgasm with just your tongue?" Louis questioned, completely moving off the topic.

Harry's eyes narrowed down with confusion setting in, his eyes almost looking amused, "Maybe."

"The Omega is pregnant," he muttered, kissing his cheek. "Negotiate with them, they'll listen."

Harry was squinting his eyes in an attempt to skim through what was told to him and looked at the Omega, "Are you positive?"

"Yes." He nipped on his ear.

Harry picked Louis and layered him on the bed, kissing him gently. "I will do that and if it works out, I'll send a box of my finest pearls to adorn you to Netherwell."

"Add Sapphires as well," Louis mentioned as the Alpha hovered on top of him, "I'm very fond of sapphires."

Harry smiled.

\---

"What do I smell like?" Harry questioned, his hand rubbing Louis' back gently.

"Why?" Louis muffled, burrowing himself deeper into his chest. 

Harry shrugged, "I'm wondering, entertain my thoughts."

"Cashmere," Louis yawned, receiving a raise of eyebrow from the Alpha, "Cologne and," his eyes looked down at Louis, suspecting he had fallen asleep but the noise came through, "white sunshine."

Harry chuckled and stroked his feathered hair. "And what does sunshine smell like?"

"I don't know," Louis muttered, the haze of sleep cascading over the Omega, pulling the Alpha closer, "but it smells like you."

Harry looked at him and let surprise wash over his person while he remained frozen still at the conformation.

* * *

A day had passed since Louis and Harry's combined rut and there were already war preparations in the making. The Alpha had remained in his palace away from where Louis was stationed and his heart was burning through the separation. He had to make the customary trip to the Summer palace as a courtesy but the thought of staying away and pretending nothing transpired between them was eating him up as a whole.

Forcing himself to move in the said direction, he quietly let Zayn continue his rambling. Reaching the summer palace was hard but stepping into Louis' room was harder. There were people nearly everywhere loading Louis' belongings out. 

"I'll give you both a moment," Zayn muttered noticing the unnatural hesitance Harry bore.

Louis turned towards him and his eyes were glinting with awe and something satisfying. His maroon robes flowing to the floor as they were held up at the waist while his scarf remained pinned. 

"My brother's messenger will be here in a while and tell him you agree to his terms, please?"

Harry nodded and let out a sigh of exasperation.

"I thank the emperor with sincerity for aiding us." He told him, the genuity of his sentiment plastered in his voice.

Harry rose an eye brow and let the corner of his lip scrunch and mischeviously leaned forward, "Go on, thank me."

Louis was swift in removing the clasp which held his scarf together and stood on his toes to kiss his cheek and then kissed his other cheek moving up to his forehead and then his nose and finally pecking his lips. 

"Thank you," he repeated cupping his cheeks, "for everything."

The last thread of self control broke and Harry slammed his lips against Louis'. This time, it wasn't the heat of the moment, it was a necessity. There was this eerie feeling which was overcoming the Alpha more the distance persisted between him and his Omega. To burn that anguish, he pressed himself more intimately with the Omega, as he licked his lower lip and slid into his mouth. He tried, like a flapping bird to tell Louis he needed him, he desired him and this wasn't just another notch on his bedpost. Running his hand over his nape, Harry observed the fingers which gently yanked him closer, their bodies touching one another to necessitate their need for one another. Forcefully letting go, Louis' arms moved to embrace the Emperor. 

"We could travel to the war field together," Harry suggested, his nose buried in Louis' neck and this initiated a chuckle, "I'm not going to the war field, I'm returning to Netherwell."

"So I won't see you again?" Harry questioned, holding him by the chin.

Breaking into a smile, Louis kissed his cheek, "If fate wills, I'll fall right back."

"Where?" Harry questioned.

Tightening his hold around the Alpha's torso, as he nuzzled his chest, "Here."

His lips lowered on top of the Omega's head, kissing gently, soaking into his scent, "If I need of you at any point and if I send for you-"

"-I'll come."

**Author's Note:**

> As the stars sew the sky of its upset, my words wrap themselves around me. So if I'm privileged enough to have you read my words, I give my thanks, love and reverence out to you in earnest.


End file.
